A Vampire's Love
by Alexlonewolfgirl44
Summary: Bella had a amazing life. She had a vampire boyfriend who cared about her and a vampire family who loved her. But it all came crashing down when they heard a new vampire was coming to town. Her name was Alexia Draculina.
1. Chapter 1

The air around me was hot. Our plain touched down as Father's hand rubbed my head. "Dad, for the _last time_ stop that." I said not meaning it at all. Mom's snow white hair had grown all the way to her back and was smiling as she took a picture of me and Dad. "Aw Mom quit it please. It's not like if we appear in the photos anyway." I said as Mom laughed and pouted when she checked for our reflections. "Everyone we have touched below ground now. Welcome to Washington Forks and have a safe trip. Please everyone leave the plain with a your belongings." The speaker said before we took our bags and exited the plain. Just like I predicted, rainy and glommy. ' _At least no one will suspect of us.' I thought as I put my baseball cap on my snow white hair. The funny thing is that I may have my Mom's hair but got my Dad's tanish skin._

Although I have my Mom's eyes and my animal instincts. You all may be wondering, who am i?

My name is Alexia Draculina Velcro, daughter of Dracula himself and the granddaughter of the old vampire dude. I had a brother who died 10,000 years ago. My reincarnated Mom came back alive and fell in love with him. So he had told her the truth. Mom still loves him and together they made me. I'm 75% vampire and 25% human, so much for my Mom's genes. _'I wish I had pale skin and that my heart didn't pound like a human. I wish I lived a normal childhood.'_ I signed heavily as my Dad patted my back. "Don't worry kiddo, you can start all over again with me and your Mom." Did he think it'd be that easy? "I know I just miss my old friends ya know? They understood me and I feel bad for erasing their memories." I said as we hopped on a taxi to Forks.

"I know, but hey on the bright side, we will all live together forever." Dad said winking at both me and Mom. Did I forget to metion that Dad had bit Mom in the process of her becoming a vampire.

I plugged on my headphones and listened to My heart by Paramore. I listen and let the electric guitar pull me away from my misery.

 _I am finding out that maybe I was wrong,_

 _That I've fallen down, and I can't do this alone,_

 _Stay with me, this is what I need please,_

 _Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you,_

 _We could sing our own but what would be without you (oooh),_

 _I am nothing now, and it's been so long,_

 _Since I've heard a sound, the sound of my only hope,_

 _This time, I will be listening-_

Dad waved a hand in my face as blood rushed that direction as I got out the taxi. We all stood in front of the house as we stared at it. I looked at Mom who looked at Dad who looked at me. We all smiled at each other, this was a new start of a new beginning, and we were all looking forward to it. All of us took a step to the red house. ' _Cool, I like red.'_ I thought as Mom opened the door to reveal our furniture there. But then I head the pounding of a human heart (not mine, mine beats slow) and I used vampire vision. What vampire vision is when your vision turns grey and the only thing you see is red, if you see a pounding heart or movement and I saw both.

A small growl escaped me and my Mom's throats until Dad settled his hand on our shoulders. I inhaled and my eyes, which were fully red iris, turned back to sea green. We saw two men walking down the steps with a uniform and a logo on their back. _**David's moving company!**_ I looked at the men who were looking at us with warm smiles. "Hi we brought the furniture just like you wanted!" The man to the left said as he smiled more and extended his hand slowly. No not _warm_ smiles, _greedy_ smiles. Dad took out his Wales and handed them 20 bucks each. " Thank you guys so much for your help." Dad said as the men counted their money in front of us, not caring to say 'thank you'. A growl rumbled on my chest as Mom pulled my in a hug even though I was 6'4. Dad was like 6'9, way taller than me.


	2. Chapter 2

Alexia's p.o.v.

Once those men left we were left to our very own house, I had run up to my room in blind rage. How dare those men be greedy humans, be who they are, they should exicuted from the world. "Alexia, you in there?" Father said and knocked. "Go away." I murmured as I buried my head into my pillow. Next thing I knew, I heard my window click and saw my Dad in bat form flying down the floor and into human form. "Look honey I know your upset about how those men acted, but they're humans, and we are no better than them." He finished sitting down on my bed rubbing my hair gently.

His words relaxed me, but I felt a burning sensation on my throat. "Dad I'm hungry." I said before he chuckled and picked me up by my waist and carried me on his shoulders. "Ha, who's my little warrior?!" His hands went to my side and began tickling me.

"Gah, dad! N-no, not t-that!" I stuttered out, laughing my head off before we heard a giggle and someone standing in the doorway. "Having fun you two?" Mom said as she walked towards us and kissed Dad on the cheek. "Alexia here is hungry, do you think we could go hunting here?" Dad said putting me down and ruffling my hair. "Hm..I guess we could, let me check." Mom said before taking in a deep breath and letting it out, her eyes turned red and her hair turned black.

It amazes me how we are able to do so many things, sometimes we even get special abilities that help us survive. Like being able to shift into any animal, turning invisible, sensing our prey, telekinesis, bending all the elements, using dark and light magic, and many other amazing powers but it comes with a price. We can use these powers and sometimes even combine all of then but it takes up lots of energy and if you use too much, there is a possibility that you can die. Thank God that Dad teached us how to use them.

Mom had let out a gasp and a loud growl rippled through the air. The lava lamp next to my bed shattered and my windows cracked, the mirrors in the house shattered and I knew all hell had broken loose.

"Mirena, calm down!" Dad yelled as he tackled her and held her in a choke hold. "Dad!" I cried out as panic began to rise all through my body, heaving heavily. My vision waved for a few moments before running downstairs to my bags that I left on the couch and dug through one before finding my asma pump. I placed my mouth on the tube and pressed the top, the small air chemicals went to my throat and to my lungs.

Mom and Dad don't know this but, I take this asma pump to help my panic attacks, of course Dad found out once but I made him promise not to tell Mom unless this became a addiction.

But anyway, I ran upstairs to still see both of them wrestling each other. "Let go Vlad! I need to kill them to make sure they don't hurt Alexia!" Mom said in the most scariest voice I've ever heard her say, but I guess I should've expected this. Expect the unexpected. When two vampires have a child, the mother is overprotective of the child, just like the father but more extreme, that she would go through extreme measures.

"No! Listen calm down and tell me what you saw, please baby?" Dad said in a calming voice, nuzzling her in her neck. That calmed her down. My bed was floating in the air when it dropped, smashing it entirely. "Hey! That's my bed, you guys won't slept on that, I will." I said crossing my arms. "Sorry darling you know how overprotective I am of you, we'll make sure you get a new one, okay?" Mom said as she pulled me into a hug and I smelled her scent.

Calm and relaxing, peaches and oranges mixed with a hint of sweet papaya, even if I hate papayas.

' _You better buy me a new one, Mom_ _and_ _Dad_.' I thought giving them a small reassuring smile.

"Now tell us what you saw baby." Dad said as we all sat on the floor. "Well, I saw 7 vampires, the new ones, a few kilometers from here. They seem to feed on animals, but then there are the shifters, you know the first original one right Vlad?" "Yes, she had made a wish for the Moon Goddess, asking for power to protect her people from the evils out there. But why are they-oh never mind." Dad finished.

"Wait what? Why did you stop?" I said tilting my head in confusion. Both my parents looked at each other before they sighed. "The original shifter had made a promise to the Moon Goddess to protect all people from the 'cold-ones'. So every time there is a new coven of vampires, the gene inside someone that is related to the first shifter is activated and they shift, and it's a very painful transformation. They're body goes hot, almost to 200° and when they shift, their bone structure moves around making it so painful." Dad finished getting up with Mom.

"So that's why there are in a, unpack right?" Dad nodded. "Well are we going to eat or what?" I said putting my hands on my hips. "Fine. But if we encounter them, just say we are hunting for food." My eyes shone and I jumped up in happiness.

"No snipers!" Dad said looking at me. "Okay whatever but can I at least bring my bow and arrows? Please, please?! I practiced archery a few years back and I was top of the class, please?!" I pleaded to him, getting on my knees. Mother looked at me and then at father. "Your not going to stop are you?" Mom asked. "Hell no." I said grinning. "Watch your language young lady." Mom said before Dad bursted in laughter. "Okay fine, everyone get your equipment." Dad said clapping his hands together and walking out my room with Mom.

'He still thinks he is the leader of his old army. Hu.. couldn't blame Dad, I'd do the same.' I put on black tight jeans, with a black tank top, black sports bra, combat boots, black gloves with my arrows in my back and bow and I also tie my hair in a pony tail.

Father loves bringing his sword and wears what he had when he was first transformation into a vampire. Black leather shirt, leather pants, cut sleeves vest with a sword in his back with a belt that had many toxic poisons, very deadly to humans but not us. Mother loves to go hunting as much as I do, she wears spandex black pants, dark blue shirt with a sports bra under that is tight hair in a bun, and her trusty sniper.

 _'So that'_ s why Dad didn't want me to bring Helix the sniper. Just watch I'll get you good Dad'.

"Let's move out everyone!" Dad yelled downstairs and we meant up in the back yard. "Ready Alexia?" Mom asked as she took my hand and squeezed it gently. I nodded and she let go of my hand. We all stood there for a moment, watching nature's beauty, really capturing it's meaning. The sun was setting and moon was coming up.

Once it was fully up, we felt the moon radiate it's light and power on us, filling us with energy.

"Alright enough stalling, let's go." Dad said as we walked slowly into the woods, walking in one straight line.

Here we go. We all slowly drew out our weapons.


End file.
